tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Psychomantis108/Daggerfall: Chapter 12 - The Hunt (2)
(To make up for the... incredibly brief Chapter 12, I've completed the fight as 'Chapter 12 part 2' I would ask myself, what was I thinking when I posted half a page as a complete chapter but I already know the answer. I wasn't...) The Flesh Atronauch was greeted by a roaring wall of fire as it stumbled inside, lifting up its large, metallic arm to protect itself as its primitive instincts reacted to the flames. Dodger quickly fired a dozen or so arrows at the large flesh creature, hoping to get as many shots in as possible before the flames gave way and allowed it to storm forward. Agatha proceeded to fire a few ice spikes into its body, causing the creature to groan loudly as it swung its blade-like arm at them, causing Dodger to duck down and roll back before she took another shot. Agatha quickly summoned a flame atronauch of her own, which materialised before its flesh counterpart’s eyes and began throwing a bombardment of flames at him, burning at the creature’s flesh and forcing it to stumble back as Agatha pelted it with lightning. “I think we’re just pissing it off!” Dodger warned her, firing another shot at the creature, seeming rather irritated by what was transpiring. She hated things like this, just wanting things to die as she shot them, instead of just wasting her arrows. Agatha looked back, over her shoulder, noticing a wooden bridge, just up ahead. She furrowed her brow as she went deep in thought, quickly glancing over to the Atronauch as it cleaved her’s in half with its giant blade, causing it to explode into flames as it lost its form. The Breton Witch quickly ducked down and snatched Dodger’s wrist, dragging her forward as they ran towards the bridge. “What the hell Ags!?” “Trust me on this, I know what I’m doing!” Agatha was quick to flee towards the rickety wooden bridge, given how light the two of them were, they probably could easily make their way across. Normally she’d think twice before crossing it but then again, certain death stood behind her, rather than likely death before her. Falling to her death may also be quicker than being eviscerated. The Breton was quick to rush across the bridge’s wooden surface, already feeling like she was going to fall to her death as it swayed from side to side. Below her was a dark chasm and from the look of it, a number of death traps were waiting for her at the base of the pit. She scowled as she continued on, somewhat fearful of one of the wooden panels breaking as she leapt between them. She felt even worse for Dodger, who would likely fall down behind her if she slipped. Dodger quickly ripped her hand free from Agatha’s grasp and continued to sprint, they were about three quarters of the way across now as the whole structure to shake furiously. The group were swayed around from side to side as the rickety bridge shook furiously. The two of them bobbed up and down, hanging onto the rope, supporting the bridge, for dear life. “Oooooh shit...” Agatha gasped, quickly stumbling forward as she quickly placed her feet firmly on the ground, to keep herself upright. “Just... Keep going!” “Yeah, thanks!” Dodger sighed, prompting Agatha to sprint forward as she heard the wooden boards snap as the atronauch’s hulking frame began to put pressure on the aged pieces of timberwood. Knowing that her time on this bridge would be even shorter, she quickly leapt onto cliff on the other side of the chasm as the Atronauch clumsily brought its arm down, cutting the rope that held it afloat and causing the bridge to tip to the side. Dodger was quick to leap forward as well, just as the last of the supports gave way and the bridge drifted its way down to the ground, with the Fleshy abomination quickly falling down on top of it. The wood fell through the gaps in the spikes or bounced off of the tips, the Flesh Atronauch wasn’t as light or narrow and quickly resembled swiss cheese as it fell on a large cluster of spikes, which impaled the beast’s torso and face, killing it instantly. Agatha panted and sighed heaavily, stumbling back and leaning her hands on her knees as she doubled over, panting. It had been a while since she’d faced something that monstrous. Dodger felt somewhat similar but didn’t seem as tired, she was used to sprinting for her life. She simply peered over the edge and smiled, lightly. “Damn, stupid fatass broke the way back...” She shrugged, with a heavy sigh as she looked back to Agatha. “Let’s hope we don’t have to use it.” The Breton gasped, swallowing as she took one last deep breath and straightened her back. “C’mon, just got to check on the old bat and head back.” “Pfft...” Dodger scoffed, shaking her head in despair as she shuffled over to the next area. “The reward for this had better be worth it...” Category:Blog posts Category:Stories Category:Reign of Chaos Category:The Legend of Nirn